The Camden's Visitor
by tripplethreat
Summary: A visitor shows up at the Camden's home and of she has a secret. What is it? The Secret is revealed! Please Read
1. The Visitor

I hope you like my story. It is my first fanfiction and I am excited! Please review. I don't own any of the characters except for Rachel  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ The Visitor ~ ~ ~  
  
Lucy was downstairs helping her mom cook dinner in the Camden house when Kevin got home from work.  
  
"How is my wife?"  
  
"Good, how is my husband?"  
  
"Couldn't be better."  
  
They started kissing when Ruthie walked down the stairs and cleared her throat loudly so that they knew she was in the room.  
  
"Do you ever stop?", Ruthie asked  
  
Lucy gave her a look that sisters give each other when they are annoying you.  
  
Then the doorbell rang and Ruthie went to answer it since Lucy seemed a little mad at her. A girl about 13, her age, was at the door but she didn't know her from school.  
  
"Hello, is this the Camden Residence?" the girl asked  
  
"Yes who are you looking for?  
  
"I am looking for Kevin. Is he home?"  
  
"Yea come on in."  
  
Ruthie ran into the kitchen to get Kevin.  
  
"Hey Kevin there is some girl at the door looking for you."  
  
"Who is she?" Lucy asked in a jealous tone  
  
"I have no idea. Let's go find out." Kevin answered  
  
ENTERING THE HALL  
  
"Rachel!!?"  
  
"Kevin!"  
  
"Rachel what are you doing here?"  
  
"I am here to visit my favorite cousin."  
  
"Well, this is my wife Lucy and sister in law Ruthie."  
  
"Hey!" Ruthie answered in an excited voice. These days she was lonely in her room and figured that Rachel would be her new roommate.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't call ahead of time but it was kind of a last minute trip and I wanted to surprise you." Rachel explained  
  
"It's ok, it is nice to see you."  
  
"Ruthie, why don't you bring Rachel upstairs to your room?" Lucy suggested. Wanting to talk to Kevin alone.  
  
"Ok." Ruthie answered  
  
After Ruthie and Rachel left  
  
"Kevin where is she going to sleep?"  
  
Can't she bunk with Ruthie?"  
  
"I guess she can. But what will she do all day while you're at work and Ruthie is at school?"  
  
"Well, Tomorrow is Friday so I can take the day of and we can show her around Glen oak. After that it is the weekend and she can hang out with Ruthie."  
  
"Ok." Lucy answered.  
  
Upstairs  
  
"So where do you live?" Ruthie asked  
  
"I live about an hour away from here with my mom."  
  
"That's cool. How did you get here?"  
  
"I took the bus it is quick, easy, and cheap the best things for traveling."  
  
"Yea." Ruthie said  
  
Ruthie was thinking later about why Rachel's mom wouldn't come with her or why she didn't warn them ahead of time but she didn't let it get to her.  
  
I hope you enjoyed it so far. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	2. Suspicion Rises

Hey I hope you have enjoyed the first chapter.  
  
I don't own any of these characters except for Rachel.  
  
~*~*~* Suspicion Rises ~*~*~*  
  
Ruthie!!!! You're going to be late for school!" Annie yelled  
  
"I'm coming" Ruthie answered While she ran down the stairs  
  
"Is Rachel up yet?" Annie asked  
  
"Yea, she is in the shower and then off to the promenade with Kevin."  
  
"That's fun!"  
  
"Yea, better than school." Ruthie said as she left for school.  
  
OUTSIDE IN THE BACKYARD  
  
"Hey Kevin." Ruthie said  
  
"Hey, I was on my way to get Rachel. Did you have fun last night?"  
  
"Yea, it was just like the old days when I shared a room with Lucy and Rachel is in the shower but she should be ready soon."  
  
"Ok Thanks, Have fun at school."  
  
AT THE PROMENADE  
  
Kevin and Rachel went to see a movie at the promenade and then decided to go to the Pool Hall to hang out and eat lunch afterward.  
  
"So how is your mom?"  
  
"She is good. How about you and your wife?"  
  
"We are good. I might call your mom later and talk to her since she couldn't come."  
  
"I can call and tell her that you said high and then let here talk to you."  
  
"I guess that works."  
  
Kevin thought to himself, why can't I just call her mom that is weird. I have called her before with no problem. I think that we need to have a talk with her mom.  
  
Sorry that this chapter is short but it was important. The next chapter will be more interesting. I hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	3. Important Talks

I am having fun with this and I hope you like it!  
  
I don't own any of the characters besides Rachel and her mom  
  
~*~* Important Talks*~*~  
  
It was now Saturday and Ruthie and Rachel were hanging out in her room.  
  
"I was going to down to the stables today, do you want to come along." Ruthie asked  
  
"I have never ridden before."  
  
"That's ok I can teach you I you would like."  
  
"That would be awesome! If you don't mind." Rachel said excited  
  
"I would love to."  
  
They went back to reading Ruthie's magazines.  
  
AT THE POLICE STATION  
  
Kevin was on the phone with Carrie, Rachel's mom.  
  
"Hello?" Carrie asked  
  
"Hi, it's your favorite nephew Kevin."  
  
"Of course how are you?"  
  
"I'm good and so is Rachel."  
  
"Rachel is at your house!!!?!"  
  
"Yea she came yesterday. Didn't you know?"  
  
"NO!!! See just left."  
  
"I'm going to bust her and then get her to go home."  
  
"Well I could come over and get her."  
  
"I want to take her home so we can talk."  
  
"You don't have to." She said worried  
  
"It's ok. I don't mind. I'll talk to you later. Bye." AT THE STABLES  
  
Ruthie and Rachel were having so much fun hanging out. Ruthie was so happy that she was sharing a room with Rachel. Rachel was starting to get the hang of it and was riding freely. She was so happy that she wasn't at her house with her mom.  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT  
  
Kevin and Lucy were talking about the conversation that he had with Rachel's mom and decided not to bust her until tomorrow since she had to have had a reason for leaving without telling her mom and thought she should have one more night to hang out.  
  
IN RUTHIE'S ROOM  
  
"I had so much fun at the stables. Do you think I could go again with you to the stables?" Rachel asked trying not to sound pressuring  
  
"I would love to." Ruthie answered with excitement  
  
They turned of the light to go to bed. Rachel rolled over and Ruthie looked at her. To her surprise she found something on her back that made her really uneasy and worried.  
  
What is it on her back? How will Kevin bust Rachel? What will happen next? PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	4. The Secret is Revealed

I hope you love it! Keep reviewing please!  
  
I don't own any characters besides Rachel and her mom  
  
~*~*~ The Secret is Revealed ~*~*~  
  
Ruthie couldn't believe what she had seen the night before. It looked like bruises, scratches, and cuts all over her back. But she didn't know what it could possibly be from.  
  
"Good Morning Rachel" Ruthie said when she noticed that she had woken up.  
  
"Hey Ruthie, can we go to the stables today?"  
  
All Ruthie could do was stare at Rachel and then answered her "Sure." Ruthie was worried about Rachel she was hurt but didn't mention anything to anyone. Ruthie decided to talk to Kevin about what she saw while Rachel was in the shower.  
  
Kevin was downstairs when Ruthie went down. He and Lucy were eating breakfast.  
  
"Lucy, can I talk to Kevin alone?" Ruthie asked  
  
"Yea, I'll be in the living room."  
  
"What is it Ruthie?"  
  
"Well it is about Rachel. I saw bruises and cuts all over her back." While Ruthie was saying this Rachel started walking down the stairs and stopped to listen when she heard her name.  
  
"When did you see this?"  
  
"Yesterday night but I don't know what it is."  
  
"Thanks Ruthie, I'll talk to her later and say that I saw it."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Rachel had tears well up in her eyes and ran up the stairs so that no one would know that she had heard their conversation. Ruthie gave Kevin a hug and went upstairs to see if Rachel was ready to go to the stables.  
  
When they were riding at the stables Rachel was still upset about what Ruthie had saw and wasn't concentrating on the horse and riding. The horse knocked Rachel off and she landed on her back. Ruthie quickly got off her horse and ran over to Rachel.  
  
"Are you ok?!!?" Ruthie asked as she bent over Rachel.  
  
"I'm ok. I think. It hurts but I can move."  
  
"Her can you sit up?" Ruthie asked  
  
"Yea, I think" she said as Ruthie helped her Ruthie looked at her back to check for blood and saw the bruises more clearly. This did not look good and didn't know what would happen.  
  
When they arrived back home Kevin asked how the stables were and Rachel told him about the fall. He wanted to see what happened and he looked at her back. Kevin knew in his head that the bruises that bad wouldn't have shown up yet if she had just fell. He felt bad and wanted to find out more.  
  
What will happen when Kevin approaches Rachel? What will she say? What happens when she gets home? PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	5. Rachel's Mom

This is fun. I hope you like it.  
  
I don't own any characters except for Rachel and her mom.  
  
~*~*~ Rachel's Mom ~*~*~  
  
Kevin didn't know how to approach Rachel with the information he had found out and wanted to wait until the right minute. Ever since they saw the bruises she had been a little nervous and upset about what they had seen.  
  
All of a sudden the doorbell rang. It was Rachel's mom, Carrie, wanting to see her daughter and take her home. "Hey, is Kevin here?" asked Carrie  
  
Lucy introduced herself and invited her in to talk to Kevin.  
  
"Kevin, I thought you were bringing Rachel home." Carrie said in an angry tone.  
  
"I was, but I wanted to find out why she ran away."  
  
"I am her mother I can do that myself. Where is she?"  
  
"Upstairs, I'll show you up."  
  
"Thanks you Kevin and thanks for being so great to her."  
  
When they got upstairs, Kevin and Ruthie left the room so that Rachel and her mom could talk privately. Carrie started to yell at Rachel.  
  
"How stupid could you be? You are such an idiot. You better not have said anything. I am going to kill you hen we get home and I mean physically killing you." Her mom threatened  
  
I'm sorry mom." Rachel said as she started crying.  
  
Her mom punched her in the stomach and then pulled up her shirt and slapped here as hard as she possibly could.  
  
"I hate you." Her mom said. "We are leaving soon so pack up your stuff."  
  
Carrie left the attic and went downstairs. All Rachel could do was cry. She was hurting so much physically and emotionally and at the same time couldn't do anything or say anything.  
  
Ruthie went back into her room and saw Rachel crying. She walked up to her and told her what she had seen and knew it wasn't from falling off the horse. Rachel told her that her mom abused her mentally and physically. She was glad that it was off her chest and that she had finally told someone that could help.  
  
"Ruthie, I can't go home. I can't be with my mom. She said that she would kill me when we got home. I don't want to be any where near her."  
  
"You know that the only way we can fix anything is to tell Kevin right know. I can't and won't let you leave."  
  
"Thank you Ruthie."  
  
"It is the least I can do."  
  
They snuck into Kevin's house and told him everything that Rachel and Ruthie had discussed. He agreed that she couldn't go back to her house. He decided to call Roxanne since it is hard to arrest your own aunt that someone else would make it easier. Roxanne agreed about how it wasn't safe for Rachel to live with her mom. But I don't know if we have enough evidence.  
  
Will there be enough evidence? Will Rachel have to go with her mom? If not what will she do?  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	6. Gathering Evidence

I don't own any of the characters except for Rachel  
  
I hope you like the story. Keep up the great reviews. Thanks for them!  
  
~*~* Gathering Evidence *~*~  
  
After Roxanne heard about the news she started to do research on child abuse. The hardest part was what would happen to Rachel if her mom was put into jail. Her dad had died when she was little and she didn't have any siblings. If the parents are taken away the options are family and foster homes.  
  
Kevin was trying to be sly by asking if Rachel could stay longer. Since Rachel's mom didn't know that the secret was revealed already she had to act like any normal mom and say yes. If she had said no Kevin might have gotten suspicious. If Rachel could stay evidence gathering would be easier.  
  
"Rachel, how are you feeling?" Ruthie asked  
  
"Better, but I am still scared. I don't think I will ever be the same again." Kevin came in to talk to Rachel  
  
"I am going to explain what is going on and what needs to happen to help you. First, you will have to go down to the station with me tomorrow so that the can take pictures of all of your cuts and bruises as evidence. Also, the hardest part is testifying against your mom in court to help the case. Eventually your mom will know that you told someone and will get mad at you but you can't listen to her. No matter what she says it is not your fault that she hurt you. You didn't do anything wrong. It is her problem. And always remember that I love you and will always be here for you."  
  
"Ditto" Ruthie said  
  
"I love you too, and thank you so much for all of your help."  
  
A lot had happened in one day so Rachel and Ruthie decided to go to bed. Kevin and Roxanne stayed up a little longer to do research and then Roxanne went home.  
  
The next day Rachel's mom left because she had work. When Ruthie woke up she heard Rachel crying. She looked over and saw her with her face buried into the pillow crying. Ruthie got up and sat on Rachel's bed and rubbed her back to comfort her,  
  
"It's ok." Ruthie said  
  
"Ruthie, I'm so scared. What will happen to me next? I am scared to go to the station today. I can't go; it will make my mom go to jail. How could that be the right thing to do?"  
  
"It is Rachel. She hurt you and she shouldn't. Would it help if I went with you to the station with you?"  
  
"You really don't mind?"  
  
"Not at all"  
  
"Thank you, it means so much to me you are my best friend!"  
  
When they went to the station Rachel went into a back room and was told to take her shirt off and lay down on her stomach. Rachel asked If Ruthie could stay with her and the cop said yes. The cop took many pictures of her back and then asked her to roll over and he took pictures of her stomach. He then asked if there were anymore places and she pulled up her shorts to show them her thighs that had bruises on them. She then told the cop that there were no more. They had to stay there for a while and Rachel was asked many questions about her mom and the abusing. When they finally left, Kevin took them to the promenade to get some ice cream. When they got home they received a phone call. The police told Kevin that they had enough evidence to arrest Rachel's mom and were going to do that as soon as possible. After the news they decided it was time to tell the rest of the Camden's about what was going on.  
  
What will the Camden's say? Will they arrest her mom? What will happen to Rachel? PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	7. Spreading the News

I don't own any of the characters except for Rachel  
  
I hope you like it. Thanks for all of the reviews, keep it up!  
  
~*~* Spreading the News *~*~  
  
Ruthie announced that there needed to be a family meeting right away. They all gathered in the living room except for Sam and David who were sleeping. Rachel, Ruthie and Kevin stood by the chair while everyone waited patiently. Rachel stood up and started to tell everyone about what had happened.  
  
"I ran away from my house to come here. I had to get away from my mom. She had hurt me really bad the night before and I had started to save up money. On my way to school I went to a bus station instead and headed towards Glen Oak. I knew that Kevin could help me."  
  
At this time Rachel was crying hysterically and could barely get the words out.  
  
"My mom abuses me mentally and physically. I needed to say that and get it out in the open."  
  
Everyone looked up with blank looks on their faces. Annie and Eric were crying too asking themselves how anyone could do that to their own child. Lucy and Simon were feeling sad too. But worst off was Rachel, she was crying so hard and only hoped that she had done the right thing. Ruthie went over and hugged her to comfort her as a sister and she cried on her shoulder. Ruthie started to feel her eyes well up with tears. Kevin then explained how they went to the police station to prepare for the arrest and that her mom would be arrested soon. Everyone hugged Rachel and then went upstairs. The last people were Annie and Eric.  
  
"Would you like to stay with us until details are worked out?"  
  
"That would be more prayers answered. Thank you."  
  
"We are happy to help."  
  
Ruthie gave Rachel another hug and then they went up to her room.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
At Rachel's house the cops showed up. "What's going on?" Rachel's mom asked  
  
"You're under an arrest. You have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be held against you."  
  
"Rachel's mom was surprised and scared about what was going on and hoped that it was a mistake."  
  
They took her to the police station. Kevin received a phone call at 12 am that they had arrested Rachel's mom. He went up to Ruthie's room to see if they were asleep yet. Ruthie was but Rachel couldn't. She had kept waking up after having nightmares about her mom sneaking in and killing her. When Kevin came in she jumped. After he told her about her mom being arrested she fell right to sleep and had the best dream in the world. She was living with the Camdens. She thought to herself, if only I could stay forever.  
  
What will happen next? What will happen in court? What will happen to Rachel? PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	8. The Court Trial

Thanks for all of your reviews and ideas. Sorry I haven't updated. I have been busy with school, dance, and drama. Hope it was worth the wait and you like it.  
  
I don't own any of these characters except for Rachel.  
  
~*~* The Court Trial *~*~  
  
When they woke up they all started to prepare for the trial. Rachel was feeling really nervous. It was scary for her to testify against her mom and to have her mom go to jail. But she was also nervous about what would happen if her mom didn't go to jail. Everyone sensed Rachel's fear and tried to help her feel more comfortable. As they walked into the court room there were many news reporters trying to talk to Rachel, Kevin, and Lucy. Apparently the word got out and since the Camden family was involved, it was an important story. When Rachel saw her mom, she started to cry. Ruthie comforted her and told her that everything had to work out. Rachel's mom had a really mean and nasty look on her face that was telling Rachel that she was mad. Everyone swore to tell the truth and the court session had begun. Kevin went to the stand first.  
  
"When did you notice that something was wrong with Rachel?"  
  
"She always seemed a little off around women. Ruthie saw her back one night and then the next day they went riding. Rachel said she had fallen off a horse to protect her mother, but when I saw the bruises I knew that they couldn't have formed that dark within an hour."  
  
Kevin was talked to a little more and then it was Ruthie's turn.  
  
"I saw Rachel's back one night and then decided that something had to be wrong with her. The bruises were huge and looked very painful. After her mom came to our house and hit her and slapped her while at our house. Rachel was crying and when I asked what was wrong she told me that her mom said that she would physically kill her if she told anyone about what was happening."  
  
Ruthie talked a little more and then Rachel went up to the stand. This was very hard on her to have her mom sitting right there while she testified against her.  
  
"When did this all start?"  
  
"About 2 years ago."  
  
"What did she do?"  
  
"She would hit me with baseball bats and punch me. She also slapped me and other things on my stomach and back so that they would be hidden."  
  
"Why did you run away?" "To get away from my mom and to look for help. I couldn't take the pain anymore. I needed a way out. I thought it was all my fault that my mom was hurting me. After I talked to Reverend Camden, he told me how it was her fault and I wanted to end the pain." At this time she was crying hysterically and was having trouble finishing up her turn but she did successfully. She wanted to give it her all and did this by thinking about a new life ahead the one she had dreamed about for a long time.  
  
Sorry I am leaving you hanging but I wanted to try a cliffhanger. How will her mom testify? What will the judge say? What will happen to Rachel? PLEASE REVIEW! 


	9. The Verdict

I hope you like this. Thanks for the reviews and Keep it up!  
  
I don't own any of the characters except for Rachel and her mom, Carrie.  
  
~*~*~* The Verdict *~*~*~  
  
Last to the stand was Rachel's mom Carrie. Rachel's lawyer started to question Carrie.  
  
"Why do you hit your daughter?"  
  
"I didn't. I love my daughter and would never lay a hand on her." The Camdens couldn't believe that she was lying after she had sworn to the bible.  
  
"Then how do you explain the bruises?"  
  
"It is Ruthie's fault that she is cut up. They went horse back riding and Rachel fell off." When Ruthie heard this she started to feel tears swell up her eyes.  
  
"Carrie, how did you know there were cuts? I only asked about bruises."  
  
Carrie hesitated and then started to cry.  
  
Rachel was so relieved that she started to cry happy tears. Her mom could no longer hurt her.  
  
She was so close to winning the case. They showed the pictures that were taken by the police and the courtroom was given a break while the jury decided. It was a quick decision.  
  
When the courtroom was settled, they announced what the jury had decided.  
  
"We have reached a verdict. We find the defendant GUILTY!"  
  
No one could believe their ears. They were so happy. Rachel cried happy tears and so did Ruthie. The judge announced "You've been found guilty of physical and mental abuse of your own minor. I sentence you to 20 years in jail."  
  
Carrie was crying and Rachel couldn't be happier. After telling someone about it everything turned out great. Or so she thought.  
  
"The minor will be handed over to social services until further notice." the judge announced  
  
Dun dun dun! I am leaving you hanging but it isn't over yet! What will everyone do now? How will Rachel handle the news? PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	10. Rachel's Reaction

I don't own any characters except for Rachel and her mom.  
  
Sorry I haven't updated. I have been really busy with dance, drama, school, and h.w. Keep reviewing please!!!  
  
~*~*~* Rachel's Reactions *~*~*~  
  
Rachel's dreams were shattered when she heard that she was being turned over to social services. She should have known that she couldn't just live her dreams. A lady came over and told her that she would be going with her. Ruthie was crying too. She gave Rachel a hug good bye and then fell into Lucy's arms. Lucy comforted her until she stopped crying. Ruthie knew that she had to do something about this. She couldn't see Rachel have a bad outcome after all of the good and brave things she did. She decided that she had to do something about it. When she arrived home she talked to Kevin.  
  
"Kevin, what can I do?" Ruthie asked  
  
"About what?"  
  
"For Rachel. We can't just let social services take her away. We need to help her."  
  
"Well, maybe we can fight for custody."  
  
"I'll look into it. I think that the least that she deserves is to live with us."  
  
AT SOCIAL SERVICES  
  
Rachel was really nervous. She tried to pretend that she was at camp, but it was too hard. She needed a way to get away from all of the new things. As she laid down into a bed that was old and uncomfortable she started to cry until she fell asleep. She had a terrible dream that a weird family adopted her and abused her again. She was scared really, really scared.  
  
The next day Rachel was told to meet a counselor that was going to talk to her about abuse and her experience. Rachel told them that she didn't want to go but they made her go anyway. During her session she just stared at the floor and cried. She couldn't talk to anyone but Ruthie and the Camdens about what had happened. If she had to talk to Reverend Camden she would talk a lot. She couldn't stand it there, she needed to leave. To make matters worse, after the session she had to meet a family that would consider adopting her in the future. After that she had a surprise visitor.  
  
Who is the surprise visitor? What will happen to Rachel? What has Ruthie found out from research? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! 


	11. Rachel's Guest

Sorry I have had no time and honestly having trouble with ideas. I will finish it but I don't know how much longer it will be. Thanks for the reviews and keep it up!  
  
I don't own any characters except for Rachel.  
  
~*~*~ Rachel's Guest ~*~*~  
  
When Rachel heard that she had a visitor, she was nervous that it was another family. Her mom had not yet given up custody but would probably be forced to in the future. She didn't want a family like the ones that came. Didn't she have any say in where she lived or who adopted her?  
  
"HI RACHEL!" Ruthie yelled. Kevin followed behind her.  
  
"HI Ruthie." Rachel was so happy, for once it was an awesome visitor.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked  
  
"I am taking you to the stables to ride and I thought we could have a picnic while we were there. I made sandwiches and put them in a basket. Kevin came as the driver."  
  
They all laughed at the joke and were on their way. When they got there, they got the horses out and rode them to a shady place under a tree. They sat down and had their picnic. At the end of the day, Rachel had to go back for another counseling session. Rachel didn't talk at her session again but she did cry, but only a little this time. After the session she went upstairs to go to bed and cried herself to sleep again. She dreamed about the day she had and how great the Camdens have been treating her.  
  
The next day everyone came to take Rachel out to lunch where they would hang out and relax away from all of the new changes with social services. After lunch they went to the park and played games together. They played basketball, soccer, and board games. She was having the time of her life. She had to keep pinching herself to notice if it was a dream and it wasn't.  
  
At the end of the day, before she went home her life would take one step closer to heaven.  
  
What is the step closer to heaven? Will her mom put her up for custody? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! 


	12. The Talk of a Lifetime

Thanks for reviewing. I am going to try to write more frequently. I hope you are liking it.  
  
I don't own any characters except for Rachel.  
  
~*~*~* The Talk of a Lifetime *~*~*~  
  
When they were at the park Annie and Eric and Kevin and Lucy started talking to Rachel.  
  
"Rachel, we have been thinking about everything." Eric explained  
  
"We wanted to tell you that we are going to fight for custody as long as you give us your permission first."  
  
"Are you serious? This is a dream come true. It would be a prayer answered if I lived with you." Rachel answered  
  
"But we have a hard question for you to answer. Would you rather be a Camden or a Kinkirk? I don't want it to sound bad but eventually Kevin and Lucy will have kids and they will most likely move out. You would always be welcomed to stay at other homes for visits. But, you have to decide which one you want to call mom and dad." Eric said  
  
"This is a hard decision. Can I sleep on it? I want to live with you guys but I don't know who."  
  
"You don't have to know yet. But in the future when we fight for custody, we need to know who is fighting for you."  
  
"I will tell you soon. By the way, thanks!"  
  
After the talk she had to take Rachel back. She had another counseling session. This time she talked to them.  
  
"I don't want to be here. I don't even know you, so why would I tell you everything that has happened to me. For all I know you are some crazy press person. I don't want to talk to you. If I have to talk I want to talk with Reverend Eric Camden. He is the minister of the Glen Oak Community Church. I can trust him. I don't want anyone else sitting in the room writing notes about me while I am talking and until then I am not talking to you!"  
  
Everyone else was speechless. They didn't know what to say. They wanted her to talk but they didn't think that she was allowed to talk to anyone else but their own counselors. When she went back to her house she put on her pajamas and looked at her scares that were starting to disappear. She only wished that everyone else bothering her could too. She layed in bed thinking about the decision to be made. When she finally decided what she would do.  
  
Who will she pick? Will they get custody? Find out. PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!!! 


	13. Big Decisions

Thanks for the reviews. I hope you like the chapter. I don't own anyone but Rachel.  
  
~*~*~* Big Decision *~*~*~  
  
When Rachel woke up she thought about the family she never had. She wanted a family of her own. To her that meant that Kevin and Lucy was the best choice for her. If she moved in with Kevin then she would be their first child and be the start of their new family. She also knew Kevin a lot better then the Camdens. She decided to move in with Kevin and Lucy. He was family and she could see him as her father.  
  
Kevin, Lucy, Eric, Annie, and Ruthie all came to social services to talk to Rachel.  
  
"Hi, everyone."  
  
"Hi, Rachel."  
  
"I have made my decision. It was a really big and hard decision to make. I feel that I would like to start the Kinkirk family if it is ok. I love both families and I hope to be around both of them a lot but I would like to live with Kevin and Lucy."  
  
"It is perfectly fine with us." Kevin said  
  
"I am very happy for you." Eric said  
  
"Reverend Camden, I am not over what has happened to me. If I get to leave I was hoping that you could help me try to get over my fears and to move on as best as I can with counseling sessions. Will you help me?"  
  
"I would be honored."  
  
"Thank you. And Ruthie, will you be there for me as a friend and sister?"  
  
"I would love to."  
  
Kevin and Lucy went to talk to the social services women. They discussed the custody of Rachel. At the moment, Rachel's mom still had custody of her. This could change though. If the judge believed that Rachel would never live with her mom again, he could make Rachel's mom give up custody. In which Kevin would get custody over anyone else since he is family.  
  
At the Courthouse  
  
When they arrived, they were nervous and excited. Kevin, Lucy, and Rachel all walked into the room and saw Rachel's mom, Carrie, sitting in a chair with handcuffs on. The judge told Carrie that even when she gets out of jail she is never going to be able to have her daughter back. She thought about how about how if someone else was going to get her daughter it should be her nephew (Rachel's cousin). Carrie was getting help for her abuse. It turns out that she was abused by Rachel's dad before they broke up. Carrie had always blamed Rachel for their divorce and arguments.  
  
Carrie signed papers and then so did Kevin and Lucy. Rachel had to sign one paper that said she was ok with the adoption. Rachel would only have to wait a little longer until her dreams finally came true.  
  
What will happen? When will she move in? What will the next secret be? PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	14. The Adoption

I have a more ideas coming to me so I am going to write more. I don't own anyone but Rachel.  
  
~*~*~* The Adoption *~*~*~  
  
Today was the day that Rachel had prayed for ever since the abuse started. Lucy, Kevin, and Ruthie came to get Rachel from the social services office. They signed the final papers and Rachel was on her way home. She loved the sound of home and that Lucy and Kevin would be her parents. Mom and Dad. She had never had a Dad or a great mom.  
  
"I love you, Mom and Dad." Rachel said with a huge grin on her face  
  
"We love you too daughter." Kevin and Lucy said together.  
  
They found out that the reason that Carrie abused Rachel was because she was abused by her husband and in a way blamed Rachel for it. He became abusive when he found out that Carrie was pregnant. After he abused her for a while he took off stealing a bunch of money. Ever since she has had a lot of anger towards Rachel and took it out on her in a physical way.  
  
When they got home they walked into the Kinkirk house. They knew that Rachel would be arriving and they wanted her to live with a normal family with a normal life. This resulted in buying a house that was across the street from the Camdens. This was so that they were still close to the Camdens and that Rachel and Ruthie could go to the same school and hang out together. They started to make dinner together as a family and ate. After dinner they watched a movie and then Rachel went to bed. Tomorrow would be her first day of school with Ruthie and she wanted a good night sleep.  
  
Up in her room after she fell asleep, Lucy came in. Lucy tucked Rachel in and gave her a kiss on the cheek goodnight. Kevin came in and kissed her goodnight too. They watched over their daughter and talked about their new life.  
  
What do they talk about? How will Rachel's first day of school be? What will happen? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! 


	15. Big News

I am sorry. I have been sooooooooooooooo busy. Thanks for the generous reviews. I don't own anyone but Rachel.  
  
~*~*~ Big News ~*~*~  
  
"I want to talk to you about something." Lucy said still looking over Rachel.  
  
"Anything." Kevin said.  
  
"I thought that you should know that I love our new family."  
  
"Me too. And I love you as well."  
  
"I love you too, I also thought that you should know that... there is going to be another addition. I am pregnant."  
  
"Lucy! That's wonderful. I love you!"  
  
"When should we tell Rachel and the family?"  
  
"Tomorrow Morning. I want everyone to know. I couldn't hold it in much longer. I found out a week ago."  
  
The next morning when Rachel woke up and went downstairs she found Kevin and Lucy kissing in the kitchen with Pancakes on the table. They stopped kissing when they heard Rachel walk in.  
  
"Good Morning Mom and Dad."  
  
"Good morning Rachel." both parents said  
  
"The pancakes smell delicious." Rachel said  
  
"Your mom and I have something to tell you." Kevin was so excited  
  
"I'm going to have a baby." Lucy blurted out  
  
"Really? That's awesome." Rachel said excitedly  
  
They went over to the Camdens. Lucy wanted to tell them all first thing in the morning. She wanted everyone to know. She also wanted Rachel to walk to school with Ruthie.  
  
"We're here" Lucy yelled  
  
"Hey, are you ready for your first day?" Ruthie asked  
  
"Yea, I am" Rachel answered  
  
"Is it ok with you if we walk with Peter too?" Ruthie asked  
  
"It's fine with me." Rachel said  
  
Lucy called a family meeting. Everyone piled into the living room.  
  
"We have something to tell you." Lucy said as she stood next to Rachel and Kevin. Kevin had his arm on Rachel's shoulder holding her close.  
  
"I'm pregnant." Lucy said "I found out a week ago and couldn't keep it a secret much longer."  
  
Everyone was silent. Rachel, Kevin, and Lucy all had smiles on their faces.  
  
"Congratulations!" Annie yelled as she ran over to hug the Kinkirk family.  
  
Eric and the others joined in to congratulate them. They just started their family and now another was on the way.  
  
How is Rachel's first day of school? How will Lucy handle her pregnancy?  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	16. First Day of School

I really feel bad about not updating sooner. I know how it is to want to know more about what will happen and I'm sorry to make you wait soooooooo long.  
  
I don't own anyone but Rachel.  
  
~*~*~*~ First Day of School ~*~*~*~  
  
After the family meeting Peter rang the doorbell to pick up Ruthie and Rachel. Ruthie knew who it would be and so she answered it. Peter hugged Ruthie when he came in. "Good Morning, Honey." Peter said  
  
"Good Morning." She loved it when he called her honey.  
  
"Hey Rachel" Peter said  
  
Lucy and Kevin gave Rachel a hug good bye and Annie and Eric hugged Ruthie.  
  
"See you after school," Annie said "You can come over too Rachel for some cookies."  
  
"Thanks." Rachel said  
  
Peter, Ruthie, and Rachel left for school. They didn't have to walk very far to get there and they enjoyed walking. Peter and Ruthie held hands like teenagers that were falling in love. "I hope I have classes with you." Rachel said  
  
"Don't worry about school, everything will be fine." Ruthie said  
  
When they got to school they went to the gym where they would receive there schedules. Ruthie and Rachel had some classes together and so did Ruthie and Peter and Rachel and Peter. Rachel knew that she couldn't depend on Ruthie and Peter for her only friends so she decided that she would make some new friends as well. They went to their lockers and then their first class. "Hi, I'm Mrs. Riddle. Good Morning class."  
  
Rachel sat next to a girl that had brownish hair and seemed to be popular.  
  
"Hey, I'm Samantha."  
  
"Hey I'm Rachel."  
  
"Are you new here?"  
  
"Yea, I moved into a new house that made me change schools."  
  
"Oh that sucks."  
  
"What is your next class?"  
  
"Geometry."  
  
"Cool that is mine too." Samantha said  
  
"My friends call me Sam."  
  
"OK, Sam."  
  
The bell rang and class started. Ruthie and Peter had the first class together.  
  
When it was time for lunch Rachel and Sam were on their way to their lockers. Rachel went to her locker and as Sam kept walking, she heard her start talking to someone and looked in Sam's direction. "Hey, Monkey Lover" Sam said  
  
"Isn't that getting a little old?" Ruthie asked  
  
"Leave her alone." Peter yelled at Sam "You are such a freak."  
  
Rachel couldn't believe it. The person she became friends with is Ruthie's bully.  
  
How will Rachel tell Ruthie? What will Rachel do about it? PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	17. New Friends?

Hope you like this chapter. Sorry for the hold up.  
  
~*~*~*~ New Friends? ~*~*~*~  
  
Rachel sat next to Ruthie in her next class. Sam wasn't in the class. Rachel didn't know how to tell Ruthie about her new friend. Rachel didn't want to be friends with someone that was a bully to anyone especially Ruthie.  
  
"How's your day going?" Ruthie asked  
  
"I'm having an ok day." Rachel said. She wasn't going to say anything to Ruthie when it blurted out.  
  
"I made friends with Sam." Rachel let out  
  
"Sam, as in monkey lover?" Ruthie asked  
  
"Yes, but don't get made at me." Rachel said "I didn't know it was her. But I have an idea."  
  
"It's ok." Ruthie said "Just please don't hang out with her and me."  
  
"OK" Rachel said  
  
At the end of the day the plan came into action. Rachel went up to Ruthie's locker after she went to hers while Sam was on her way to make fun of Ruthie again. When Rachel got to Ruthie's locker Sam said "Isn't Ruthie a freak?"  
  
"Ruthie's my friend." Rachel said  
  
"You're new here so maybe you don't know Ruthie is a freak with no friends. You don't want to hang out with her."  
  
"Why wouldn't I?" Rachel asked  
  
"You can't hang out with me and Ruthie." Sam said  
  
"Fine, I'll hang out with Ruthie." Rachel said.  
  
"What did you say?" Sam asked  
  
"I'm hanging out with my real friend Ruthie."  
  
"Fine then." Sam said  
  
"Ok bye."  
  
Ruthie, Rachel, and Peter all walked home together.  
  
"Thanks" Ruthie said  
  
"No, thank you. You forgave me for ever being friends with Sam." Rachel said  
  
"How could I not? You're my best friend." Ruthie said  
  
"You're mine too." Rachel said  
  
"If you're going to get all girly I'm going to go." Peter said and they all laughed.  
  
When they got home Ruthie and Rachel went to the Camden's house and Lucy was waiting with Annie to see how their days went.  
  
"Hey Mom, how are you feeling?" Rachel asked Lucy  
  
"I'm feeling better than this morning with morning sickness." Lucy answered  
  
"How was your day?" Annie asked the girls.  
  
"Really good." They answered  
  
Then they had some cookies that Annie had baked. After cookies Lucy and Rachel went home but Kevin wasn't there.  
  
Where is Kevin? What will happen? PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	18. Missing Person

I'm sooooo sorry about taking sooo long for another chapter. I will try to keep up with this more regularly but I have been soo busy the last few weeks I haven't been home for more then 5 minutes. (not including sleep)  
  
~*~*~*~ Missing Person~*~*~*~  
  
It didn't seem like anything could be better than now. Rachel was away from her abusive mother, had a new family that loved her and she loved, had a best friend, Ruthie, and has a little sibling on the way. She didn't think it could get much better. But apparently something could get worse.  
  
When Rachel and Lucy got home from the Camden's house, they found it weird that Kevin wasn't home like normal waiting to see his two favorite women.  
  
"Mom where do you think dad is?" Rachel asked  
  
"He is probably on an important case or something. Why don't you do your homework while I make dinner?" Lucy told her daughter. She tried to assure her daughter and herself that Kevin was alright.  
  
"Ok"  
  
Up in her room Rachel had trouble concentrating on her homework while worrying about her dad. He had never been late before and had always called when he was going to be late. Lucy was becoming suspicious herself. The phone then rang. It was Detective Michaels and he was talking to Lucy. Many thoughts were racing through her head while she picked up the phone. Is he lost, is he hurt, is he dead? She has frightened and was not expecting to hear what happened next. When she hung up the phone, Lucy went upstairs to talk to Rachel.  
  
"Hey honey." Lucy said  
  
"Mom what's wrong?" Rachel asked she could see it in her mom's face.  
  
"Well, it's about your dad. He was injured. It wasn't very critical but he is at the hospital."  
  
"Can we go visit him?"  
  
"Well, actually Rachel there is more. The reason he was injured is because he was trying to capture your other mother, Carrie, escaped from jail. She stabbed him and left him to die but others caught up with your dad and saved him. Unfortunately, they did not catch Carrie. Do you understand what I am saying?"  
  
"The crazy lunatic Carrie is on the loose?!" Rachel screamed in tears and horror. "If she will hurt dad how do we know she won't hurt us? We are her next hit list." She was petrified  
  
"It's alright, they will get her. We are having a special watch car out in front of the house to protect us and they are on the look out for your mother."  
  
"Don't ever call her my mother again! She is Carrie and you are my mother. I don't care or love her after what she did to me; I care about you and love you, YOU ARE MY MOTHER!"  
  
Lucy had a tear in her eye and motioned for Rachel to come to her for a hug. They cuddled with Rachel crying in her mothers shoulder.  
  
"I love you Rachel. Everything will be alright. Calm down."  
  
The squad car came to the door and Rachel was talking to them about everything going on. Lucy called her parents, she warned them about what had happened and that a squad car would be at their house to protect them too. When Rachel was done she talked to Ruthie.  
  
"I'm scared." Rachel said  
  
"How could you not be?" Ruthie answered  
  
"I don't know where this crazy lunatic is or if my dad is ok."  
  
"I'm sure he is just fine. The police will catch Carrie and soon. I have a feeling." Ruthie said  
  
"What does a feeling have to do with anything?" Rachel asked  
  
"Lucy had a feeling one time that Mary's coach was a sexual abuser and he ended up being one. My mom stopped him from doing something to hurt her. Sometimes you need to trust your feelings and I trust mine. You should trust yours." Ruthie answered  
  
"I'll try."  
  
"Good."  
  
"I'm going to go call my dad and comfort my mom."  
  
"Is that your feeling?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Good for you. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
What will happen to Kevin? Will they catch Carrie? Will anyone else be injured? PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	19. Reunited

Notes- I AM SOOOOO SORRY! I know that it doesn't mean much but I truly am! I haven't had much of a chance to write and I didn't know what to write. But, that is no excuse! I will try to write more. Hope u enjoy the chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~*~* Reunited *~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rachel went downstairs to comfort Lucy and they decided to take the cop car over to the hospital to visit Kevin. He was more injured then expected and he would have to go on a medical leave until the wound healed. The stab wound was on his right side of his chest and under his shoulder. God had to have been watching over him to not let the knife stab his heart. When they arrived at the hospital, they made their way to Kevin's room.  
  
"Hey Dad!" Rachel yelled as she ran toward his hospital bed.  
  
"Hey Kiddo." He answered in a quieter tone.  
  
"Hey Hunny." Lucy said as she walked over to his side and giving him a kiss.  
  
They discussed more about where they had seen Carrie and how they had found more of a track to capture here. The police expected Carrie to show up at the Kinkirk's house tonight. The plan was to have the police in the house instead of in a car obviously and to grab her when she arrives. The plan included Lucy and Rachel spending the night at the Camden's house where a cop car will also be waiting. There would be cops in the hospital to watch Kevin too. The point was to make Carrie think that she could easily get into the Kinkirk's but not to know that they were at the Camden's.  
  
The cops drove Lucy and Rachel to the Camden's secretly and then left to watch the Kinkirk's house.  
  
"My gut feeling is that we are going to have a visitor tonight." Rachel said to Ruthie  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if she showed up, but at the same time, I think that she will get captured and not be worried about anymore." Ruthie answered.  
  
Later that night, everyone went to bed in the same rooms. Eric, Annie, Sam, David, Simon, Ruthie, Rachel, and Lucy all shared the same bedroom. There were two police officers in the family room and two officers outside the bedroom. This doesn't include the cop car outside. In the middle of the night there was a telephone ring, after ringing for 5 rings, Eric picked up the phone. The person on the other line hung up. The police officers new that it had to be but one person. They prepared for anyone to show up but particularly Carrie. By the time someone had shown up, it was another two hours. Everyone but the officers had fallen back asleep. Rachel heard a horrifying noise and woke up Ruthie. They crept closer to the door and heard a gun shot. They didn't know who had the gun or who was shot but everyone woke up after that terrifying noise. They all heard many feet running up the stairs and another gunshot. After the second gunshot, the officers told us that it was safe to come out and that everything was ok. They later found out that the first shot was into Ruthie's bedroom where Rachel and Ruthie would have been sleeping if they hadn't all slept in the same room. Rachel at that point was freaking out. The second gun shot was fired at Carrie. She had aimed her gun at one of the officers and so he shot her to end everything. Rachel had been reunited with her old mother... But at the same time, her old mother, Carrie, was dead. She couldn't have been any happier. She could live her life with Lucy, her new mother, and Kevin, her father, without the horror of being injured or killed by Carrie. Rachel was free from the abuse and the old life completely.  
  
"Our gut feeling was right." Ruthie said  
  
"I guess you were right about feelings." Rachel answered  
  
Kevin was still in the hospital when his heart was slowing down from loss of blood. The doctors ran in frantically trying to save his life.  
  
Will Kevin live? When will Lucy have her baby? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! ... and Sorry again! 


End file.
